Currency and Cost of Living in the Wizarding World
by Destiny Galactic
Summary: Just something that my friends on fanfiction have me do. I do not feel like listening to them whine for days, hence, I just did and posted it up. It is not a story, but research and analysis they have me do for them. WARNING: NOT A STORY JUST ANALYSIS REPORT


A few of my friends on fanfiction decides that it will be an _oh-so-great _idea for me to write down the currency and cost of living in the wizarding world. Since they cannot be bothered to do it, apparently, they wanted to write a story, but do not know the conversion rate and jobs. And seeing that I am currently free, they more or less ordered me to finish this thing as well as the research in three hours. Knowing them, they probably will not have the dedication to actually write the story out. But since I am trying to rid myself of their whining, I am just posting this up, since my thumbdrive have no space left and my parents will be purchasing a new computer. Just Ignore this analysis/ research, since it is not a story.

* * *

**Currency and Cost of Living in the Wizarding World**

1 galleon – 150 pounds

1 sickle – 8.82 pounds

1 Knut – 0.30 pounds

It will make no sense if the Weasley Twins are able to set up a shop by only using £5,000 pounds, about 1000 galleons if I used Rowling's conversion rate. Thus, 150 pounds per galleon, about £150,000 pounds to set up a shop in Diagon Alley, the busiest town in Wizarding Britain, is much more reasonable and logical.

**Hogwarts Tuition: **175 galleons

The top 5 most prestigious private schools in England cost about £25,800 yearly, thus, divide it by 150 pounds, is 172 galleons, but judging by the prestige and their fame as the finest school in Great Britain, I rounded it up to 175 galleons.

**Jobs and Career Incomes: (Ministry and Hogwarts-Wise) Income Annually**

There are many departments in the Ministry for Magic, and many offices attached to each of the Departments. According to Rowling, a Hit-Wizard earned about 700 galleons as starting pay, as well as a reserved bed in St Mungo's. However, when converted to pounds, it will be about £3,500 pounds a month. Thus using my conversion rate, the amount the Hit-Wizards will earn will monthly will become £105,000 pounds, a tad bit overrated. Hence, I believe that Hit-Wizards should earn about 25 galleons a month, about £3,750 a month. That is about 300 galleons a year, and £45,000 pounds a year.

As according to Harry Potter Wiki, they are the wizarding world's equivalent of SWAT or any elite police force; apparently, they earn an average of £42,035 pounds yearly that depends on their experience.

In addition, a wand costs 7 galleons, that means £1,050 pounds using my conversion rate, according to amazon and various other sources, it cost slightly in excess of £27,000 for the first year in Hogwarts, about 182 galleons for the whole first year, including the textbooks and cauldrons. Not inclusive of the robes and outfits though.

Arthur Weasley is able to send his seven children to Hogwarts with his pay and many, many overtimes for his job as the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, one of the minor departments attached to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hence, I will use their salaries and jobs as reference materials.

**Minister for Magic and Support Staff**

Office of the Minister for Magic – 1350 galleons (Prime Ministers earned about £190,000 yearly)

Office of the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic – 1000 galleons

Office of the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic – 800 galleons

**Heads of Departments **– 800-1000 galleons (Depending on the importance of said Department)

**Heads of the Minor Offices – **300-800 galleons (Depending on the importance of the Office)

**Department of the Magical Law Enforcement (J for Junior, S for Senior)**

Head of Auror Office – 780 galleons yearly

Head of Hit-Wizard Squad – 800 galleons yearly

Auror Captain – 680 galleons yearly

Hit-Wizard Captain – 700 galleons yearly

Auror – Starting Pay of 250 galleons to 580 galleons (S)

Hit-Wizard – Starting Pay of 300 galleons to 600 galleons (S)

The Aurors are the common police force, therefore, they earn less than the Hit-Wizards, who specialises in dangerous cases and capturing dangerous criminals, and therefore, has a highly rate of deaths.

**Department of Mysteries**

Unspeakable – 300 galleons to 600 galleons (S)

Mainly because they have to be extremely good with spell-crafting and experimentation, like the R&D department of countries's military division, which is in charge of creating and testing new spells and hexes.

High-Level Officials – 400 galleons and above

Middle-Level Officials – 200 galleons and above

Low-Level Officials – 100 galleons and above

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

As the professors and headmasters, as well as the other members of the faculty such as Hagrid, are given room and food during their stay at Hogwarts. I believe that they will not earn as much as most professors does, as they do not need to pay a single knut for their stay in Hogwarts. (About Ten Months, which means they only need to rely on themselves for two months)

**Headmaster **– 500 galleons

**Deputy Headmistress – **450 galleons

**Head of Houses –** 400 galleons

**Professors – **350 galleons

**Healer – **350 galleons

**Librarian –** 280 galleons (Hogwarts Library _is _one of the best in the Wizarding World, which means lots and lots of books)

**Cleaner – **100 galleons (There _are _house elves around, why the heck is a cleaner needed for?)


End file.
